Three Things Bruce Banner Doesn't Stand For
by ramsaybaggins
Summary: And One Thing He Does.
1. Animal Abuse

**Title:** 3 Things Bruce Banner Doesn't Stand For And One Thing He Does  
**Characters/Pairing:** Bruce, Steve/Tony  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count: **1712  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers, though I'd love a Tony!  
**Warnings:** Alludes to non-graphic, off screen child abuse, an avenger in pain  
**Summary:** Sometimes Bruce needs to take a stand.

**1. Animal Cruelty**

Tony and Bruce were taking one of their Science Bros™ head-clearing country trips in Tony's beloved Acura, enjoying not being stuck in the labs on one of the hottest days of the year. As they were discussing new theories to distribute vaccinations and health care to some of the areas Bruce had been working in, they saw something large being thrown out of the SUV in front of them.  
"Tony, stop the car," Bruce said in a carefully calm voice.  
As they stopped, Bruce went down to investigate what turned out to be a large-ish box. He carefully carried the box back up to the car, before opening it in front of Tony. Five very young kittens were mewing and clambering on top of each other. They had obviously not been cared for by whoever had tried to get rid of them so callously. Bruce put the box down on the passenger seat.  
"I'll meet you back at the tower," Bruce said, eyes flashing green.  
Tony nodded and turned the car around, knowing what was coming next as Bruce headed off down the road in the direction of the SUV.


	2. Careless doctoring

**2. Careless Doctoring**

Clint lay in the hospital bed, sweat beading on his forehead. Natasha had finally left to get some sleep, so Bruce took over the shift in his room. He hadn't been there long, but he knew something wasn't right. They hadn't been able to get Barton to a secure SHIELD facility due to the nature of his injury, and they couldn't move him quite yet. Usually he didn't let any sign of injury show through, he hated being stuck in bed, but now he was actively showing signs of pain. Which means it must be bad. Very bad.  
He rose from his chair and leaned over to check Clint's chart. It seemed the doctor just hadn't visited him today, at all. Bruce's brow furrowed, and he looked at Clint who was now obviously in a lot of pain. He walked around to the side of the bed and took Clint's hand.  
"Hey buddy, look at me. When did you last get looked at?" he asked.  
Clint looked towards him, squeezing his hand painfully, his teeth clenched, "Yesterday, I think." He groaned, "I don't think my pain button is working any more," he forced out.  
Bruce was desperately trying to hold on to his control. How could any doctor in his right mind just neglect a patient? Even one as stubborn as Barton? He checked the chart again and burned the doctor's name into his mind.

He practically barged through the door of the doctor's office, and found Dr Neglectful MD standing uncomfortably close to one of the nurses. She looked at Bruce with what looked like relief before turning and running out of the office.  
Bruce growled at the doctor, "My friend is writhing in pain because you don't have the time of day to stop preying on the nurses, care to explain yourself?"  
"Careful, that's coming awfully close to slander," came the doctor's smirk back.  
Bruce slammed the chart down on the desk, "Do you really wish to argue the point with me?" he snarled. "I'm sure you've heard of me. Bruce Banner."  
The colour quickly drained from the doctor's face as he stammered, picked up the chart and barely stopped himself running out of his office.

Bruce stood outside the entrance to the hospital, he knew he needed to calm himself down before he caused more trouble than he would ever like to. He sat on the wall breathing deeply and calmly, until he spotted a sign in front of one of the parking spots which held a new Mercedes. It was the doctor's name.  
He walked over, and with an almighty roar, crushed the front of the car into the ground. His eyes flashed green as he caught himself and began breathing deliberately again. It felt good to unleash some of the pent up energy in such a cathartic manner. He knew Clint would be getting regular check-ups now.


	3. Abusive Parents

**3. Abusive Parents**

Bruce was walking down the street, just taking his usual amble through the streets of the city, taking in the hustle and bustle around him and observing people with normal lives go about their business. He enjoyed just taking in everything around him, pretending that he could fit in, but since the whole Avengers thing he noticed a few more people looking at him in the street. He didn't know if he was comfortable with that, but mostly they left him alone and often the look was not of fear, but rather just of general recognition.  
He was jarred out of his happy wanderings by a sharp sound he knew well, and some not-quite-well-enough-hidden whimpering. He flinched as he remembered being on the receiving end himself. He looked across the street and saw a kid hunched in a protective position, flinching away from the woman with her hand raised. He must only have been 12 at the oldest. As he debated walking over, not wanting someone to misunderstand his approaching a young boy, the child looked over and caught his eye. His eyes widened. Bruce took that as his cue.  
The boy looked at him and smiled as Bruce reached him. He held out his hand to the child, who shook it with a somewhat awe-full look on his face.  
"Hey kid, I saw you recognise me, you want an autograph or something?" he said, before looking at the wary looking woman and shaking her hand, "Bruce Banner." Shaking her hand calmly took all of the willpower he had left. He looked down at the boy again and smiled, mentally running over the signs in his head. There were bruises, both fresh and old on his arms, partially covered by his t-shirt. His eyes were full of fear, and when his mother moved he flinched slightly. He had been that same little boy once, only it was his father, not his mother who took out his anger on him.  
He turned to the mother again, patting his pockets, "I'm sorry, I don't appear to have a pen. Do you have one in your bag maybe?"  
The woman looked at him and started to rummage in her bag, "Sure." Was she making eyes at him? He took her distraction as an opportunity to slide a card in the kid's hand, and used a sharpie to write out another number quickly. He closed the child's hand around it and motioned for him to put it in his pocket. As the mother was making frustrated noises he whispered to the boy, "Those are numbers where people can help you if you ever need it, and my number so if you ever need me or the Avengers you can call me right up and we'll come and get you."  
The boy silently nodded, his eyes wide with thanks. He looked up again at the mother as she made a happy noise and produced a pen and a piece of paper. Bruce signed it at smiled at the mother to cover up the fact he'd just given her son the means to save himself by personal Avenger. As he walked away his eyes flickered green, just for a moment.


	4. Gay Rights

**+1. Gay Rights**

Bruce stood nervously at the front of the church beside a fidgeting Steve, looking around at the others standing in the pews. The rest of the Avengers sat smiling and joking with each other, Pepper and Coulson chatting happily about something or other. Nick Fury and Maria Hill looking slightly less serious that usual, maybe the hint of a smile gracing their faces. Other SHIELD agents the team had grown close to over the years they'd worked together. Bruce found it slightly against character that Tony Stark would be ok with such an intimate ceremony, but he'd do anything to please Steve, and Bruce got the impression he was almost relieved they kept it to close friends – family - only. Inside he was a hopeless romantic. Especially when Captain America was involved.  
Steve looked the most nervous Bruce had ever seen him, it was almost adorable. He was standing straight in his 1940s dress uniform which really did things for his figure. Bruce couldn't wait to see Tony's reaction. Steve turned to him.  
"This is really... scary," he said, his breath a little fast.  
Bruce smiled and adjusted Steve's collar, "Love is." He smoothed down Steve's lapels. "But if it helps, Tony is probably just as scared as you are."  
Steve smiled and patted Bruce on the shoulder, looking him in the eye with gratitude before turning back towards the door of the church.

On cue, the guests all rose and waited for the doors to open. They almost jumped as the music blared out of the speakers. The riff for Back in Black came out strong and hard as the doors opened to reveal Tony in a beautifully tailored black Tuxedo. The smile that broke on Steve's face could have out shone the sun.  
Tony walked down the aisle with more sass and personality than most people could ever hope to muster in their entire lives, obviously adoring the attention. Bruce smiled wide as he heard Steve let out a chuckle. Many of the guests were moving with the beat, Tony's abundance of life was infectious. It was difficult to believe this was also the vulnerable and broken man they all knew existed.  
The music faded as he reached level with Steve, whom he turned to face. He took in a deep breath, running his eyes up and down his lover's body.  
"God Steve, that uniform needs to come out more often," he murmured under his breath, causing Steve to go a delightful shade of scarlet.  
The guests seated themselves as the minister began to speak, Steve and Tony intertwining their fingers and smiling at each other. Bruce could feel the love radiating from every person in the room, and was proud that Captain America had chosen him for his Best Man. This family was all he could ever had wished for and more.


End file.
